


Home

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [4]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ghouls, M/M, Mornings, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha and Water wake up together.





	Home

It took a while for Alpha to realize that the shards of dim lights and faint sounds of breathing coming through to him in waves meant that he was waking up. He had no idea what time it was, but he remembered soon enough that he had no plans today. No reason to worry about being late somewhere. No haste at all.

Alpha pulled the sheets down to let his warm body cool a little. He ran a hand through the hairs on his chest. He blinked his eyes, slowly, and his vision of the room sharpened.

 

Water lay next to him. The ghoul’s face, of which Alpha could only see a small part, was pressed into his pillow. His shaggy hair stood in all directions and covered most of his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and Alpha could feel Water’s breath on his shoulder. A sound that was louder than breathing, but softer than snoring, came from the man beside him. Alpha didn’t know how fast asleep Water still was. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to disturb the peaceful sight beside him.

 

Alpha let his gaze trail around Water’s bedroom and he realized that he had forgotten what his own bedroom looked like. The room they were now had become more and more his space too. There was no place he felt more calm than here. Just a single bud rested in the ash tray on the nightstand. Alpha had convinced Water that they shouldn’t smoke in the bedroom anymore, but they made exceptions for weed every now and then. Alpha smiled to himself. The night before, Water had rolled them a joint and they had shared it, in bed. It was so relaxing. He remembered the way Water’s eyes shone as he slowly touched his body, warm and pulsing under him. Sweet and willing and comforting.

 

Alpha looked up when he felt a hand wrap around his morning half-erection. He saw Water’s eyes through the strands of dark hair, and he felt full again.

‘Good morning.’ Water said sleepily. He moved his hand over Alpha’s cock.

‘Good morning indeed.’ The Fire ghoul replied.

‘Sleep well?’

‘Yeah. You?’

‘Yeah.’

 

Alpha closed his eyes as Water touched him. It felt amazing. Because Water was laying on his stomach, Alpha couldn’t really do anything back, so he reached out to awkwardly stroke Water’s sides.

Water pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He had bags under his eyes, but Alpha knew they would fade during the day. His face was wrinkled from his pillow.

‘You are so sexy.’ Alpha whispered breathlessly when Water sat up. There wasn’t a hint of irony in his voice.

Water grinned. ‘I woke up like this.’

 

Alpha grinned back and opened his mouth for another reply, but he changed his mind and bit his lip as Water took his hard length into his mouth.

‘Water…’ Alpha whispered. The ghoul spread his saliva richly over Alpha’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, and when he ran his fingers from his pubic hair up to his belly button, Alpha could feel his nipples harden. He moaned loudly. Water looked proud when he released his cock.

‘Don’t stop…’ Alpha hissed, helpless. ‘Water…’

But Water wrapped a leg around him to straddle him, and led him between his butt cheeks.

‘What about me then, Alpha?’ he teased. He pressed down, relaxing his muscles, slowly letting Alpha in. Water’s dick moved, aroused by the way the Fire ghoul felt.

‘Shit.’ Water cursed. ‘Alpha!’

He sunk further down, faster suddenly, and they both whimpered at the feeling of each other.

‘Shit.’ Water said again. He rolled his hips and Alpha clenched his fists into the sheets. His heart began beating faster as he stared up at his ghoul, his charming form, and how he moved over him.

 

‘Yes!’ Alpha heaved. He dug his fingers into Water’s sides as the ghoul rode him harder. Water rested his hands on Alpha’s chest, leaning on him, pressing him down.

‘Alpha….’ He hissed. ‘You feel so good.’

Alpha grunted and ran his nails down Water’s back. He made the ghoul yelp, but was merciless: he thrusted hard into him, encouraged by the sounds coming from him.

‘Alpha… Alpha!’ Water cried.

‘Fuck, Water! I think I’m going to come.’ Alpha whispered. Right away, Water ran his hands down over his chest and pinched both his nipples, hard.

 

‘Fuck!’ Alpha hissed again, arching his back and digging his nails into Water’s skin. He had tried to stretch it longer, but the sudden pain surprised and aroused him to no extent, and he came hard, his eyes closed to experience the feeling to its fullest.

Water continued to ride him. It was clear he enjoyed the sounds Alpha made and the way his body contracted under him. When Alpha was finally saturated, Water slowed down. Alpha gasped a last couple of times, hives of heat and goosebumps still running over him. He was sweaty, cooling fast.

 

Through lidded eyes, he saw how Water touched himself, head leaned back. Alpha quietly took Water’s hands away, taking over his movements. The Water ghoul looked down at him. His lips forming silent words of encouragement and incoherent curses. Alpha could see in his eyes that he was helpless, being lifted higher and higher. Suddenly, making him come wasn’t just how the game was supposed to end, it wasn’t only to make Water happy and satisfied. It was Alpha’s most important duty, his only heart’s desire. It was the only important thing about this day, and the reason Alpha and Water had woken up next to each other.

 

Water’s chest rose and fell, quicker now, and the way he changed expressions on his face again and again had made for the wrinkles to disappear. He came without a direct warning, spilling his seed over Alpha’s hands and stomach. Soft, pained moans vibrated through him. As the Water ghoul let himself fall to the mattress and into Alpha’s arms, the latter realized something he had known for a long time now. It smelled of coffee in the morning, it sounded like the old dishwasher in Water’s kitchen. It tasted like weed and tobacco at night.

 

‘I want to move in with you.’ Alpha whispered into Water’s dark and messy hair. When the ghoul lifted his head to look at him, his blue eyes stood gentle and a vague and new excitement shimmered in them.


End file.
